Married To My Best Friend
by Cailey-Bade-Zaya-Cabbie supp
Summary: Following, "I Love My Best Friend". Follow the couples as they go through their married life. Rated 'T' for later chapters, mainly English but some French. (It will be translated)
1. Bon Voyage

Married To My Best Friend

So, following I Love My Best Friend nine years later (They're all Twenty-four). They start their married life together. They do know each other.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. But the places people and things I create.

* * *

Chapter One: Bon Voyage!

London walked over to her friends, with her husband, Marcus. "Bonjour!" she greeted

"Bonjour!" they echoed.

"So as you all may know, I'm being nice, and giving us all a trip to Paris! And I was even nicer, we're all staying a five-star hotel!"

"Merci encore, Londres!"Bailey exclaimed as she hugged the heiress.

"Huh?"

"She said, 'Thank you again, London.'." Cody translated.

"You're welcome!" London said as she hugged the girl back.

"All boarding to Paris, France, please board now." The lady behind the counter said.

"Dépêchez-vous, nous ne voulons pas rater notre vol pour Paris." (Hurry up, we don't want to miss our flight to Paris.) Cody said as he a Bailey grabbed their suitcases and walked to the plane.

"All I heard was 'Paris'." Sam said as she followed suit.

"Me too." the other said as they boarded.

*Landing In Paris*

(I'm really sorry if I get _anything _wrong. But I don't know much about France, or Paris, even though I love Paris and France. But if you tell me, I'll fix it)

"Bonjour!" Cat and Addison exclaimed all around the airport.

"Cat, Addison. Come back over here." Sam said, dragging the two hyper girls back.

"Au revoir!" (Goodbye!) Tori said, waving at the people.

"Let's get to the hotel before we get embarrassed." Bailey said as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Don't you mean _more _embarrassed?" Jade asked hiding her face.

Bailey smiled a small smile, "Yeah..."

"No matter what, we're always going to be embarrassed..." Maya sighed.

"Girls! Are you going to stand and gossip or are coming?" Zack asked.

"If we were talking about you, I would stay. Since we're not I guess I'll come." London said as she walked over.

"I would _love _to talk about Zack too! But I would rather be in my Gibby's arms!" Carly said as she ran over to Gibby.

"And what do you mean by talk about Zack?" Cody asked.

"Oh, you know... he's lazy, eats too much junk, complains a lot...And many more."Tori said, counting them off her fingers.

"Hurtful!" Zack cried.

"Come on! I can't hold this taxi forever!" Andre yelled.

"Oh, like we're all going to fit in that! My daddy is sending us a limo!" London said as she signaled the taxi driver to drive. "And speaking of the limo, there it is!" she said walking over to the limo.

"I've never ridden in one of these before..." Woody said as he hopped in.

"Of course you never have," London said, getting in after everyone else, "Charles, take us to the Tipton hotel please."

* * *

**Well, what do you think? I know it sucks...Well, I might not be able to update till next Saturday or Sunday, as my Spring Break is ending this weekend...I don't want to go back to school...**


	2. Classified and Plans

**Chapter Two: Classified and Plans**

**Disclaimer: If I own any of the three shows, there would be a sequel. (Sam and Cat does not count since not all the characters from Victorious or iCarly is in the show.)**

* * *

"Hey, guys." Bailey greeted as she sat with the girls.

"Hey, why are you late? We said 6:30, not 7:15." Jade pointed out.

"It's classified..."

"Classified? As what?" Carly asked the dirty blonde.

"Classified as 'none of your business.'"

Sam raised her eyebrows up and down while smiling, "I know what's in that folder."

"What is it?" Cat asked with excitement

Sam whispered something into her ear.

Cat shot back at that, "Eww!" she turned to Bailey, "You're nasty!"

"Oh please. Like you and Robbie never did it." Bailey said shooing the thought away with her hand.

"Not in public!"

"At least they were in their room and not out here..." Maya pointed out.

"Yeah, but at least she wouldn't be late either." Tori said.

Bailey glared at her, "No, I think I'll still be late. I mean I had to dress, brush and do my hair, and then there's my make up...Yeah, I'll still be late. Now can we just plan out what we're going to do?"

"I think we should spend time with our husbands, have lunch on the Eiffel Tower, and then do whatever." Addison said.

"I like the lunch on the Eiffel Tower, but I think Bailey spent enough time with Cody." London remarked, earning a glare from Bailey, and giggles from the rest of the girls.

"You know...I don't think I spent enough time with Cody, maybe I should go drag him away from the guys and forget about the rest of y'all." Bailey said as she raised up.

"No, no, no. Sit. I'm sorry, but next time, try to be on time..." Sam ordered her.

"I'll try...But no promises."

"Okay...So I'm thinking about Arch De Triumph, who's with me?" Tori asked, clapping her hands.

"I was thinking about the Gourmet Chocolate Museum." Sam said licking her lips.

"I was wanting to go to the Museum of Fashion and Textile." London said.

"I had the National Museum of the Middle Ages..." Jade said.

"Paris Science Museum." Bailey said.

"Okay so no one is going with me..." Tori stated.

"What about Andre?" Cat asked.

"Oh, he's going...So the rest of you going to a place with your husbands, huh?"

"Yeah." the girls answered in unison.

"Alright, so why don't we go get our men, and explore Paris? But remember we having lunch on the Eiffel Tower, at 12:30." Tori said as she and the girls got up.

* * *

**Okay, so I plan on having the lunch scene in the next chapter...Again, I'm truly sorry if I get any details about Paris wrong...I used a site for the places in Paris...Thanks for reading! I still don't own anything, but the places, people, and things I create. So basically anything you don't recognize about the three shows. (I own Charles the limo driver. Charles is mine and I love him (not really)) Au Revoir! That means Goodbye!**


End file.
